The subject matter described herein relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to an acoustic cleaning assembly for use with power generation systems.
At least some known power generation systems includes a furnace and/or boiler to generate steam that is used in a steam turbine generator. During a typical combustion process within a furnace or boiler, for example, a flow of combustion gases, or flue gases, is produced. Known combustion gases contain combustion products including, but not limited to, carbon, fly ash, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, water, hydrogen, nitrogen, sulfur, chlorine, arsenic, selenium, and/or mercury.
At least some known power generation systems include a particulate collection device, such as a baghouse, for use in reducing an amount of combustion products within the flue gases. During operation, at least some known components of the power generation system, such as the baghouse, are subjected to deposits being formed thereon. The formation of such deposits in air treatment systems may adversely affect the operation of the components. For example, buildup on a surface of these components may cause treatment inefficiencies, pressure drops, and excessive outage time. Removing such deposits while the system remains online facilitates improving an efficiency and an availability of the system.
At least some known methods of online deposit removal include soot blowing and/or the use of acoustic horns. Generally, known methods, including soot blowing, may cause erosion to surfaces being cleaned. Moreover, at least some known acoustic horns require a supply of compressed air to actuate a vibrating diaphragm plate to generate sound waves for use in cleaning air treatment components. Often, in such acoustic cleaners, a relief valve is used to discharge pressurized air from the acoustic cleaner, and additional pressurized air is required to facilitate operation. However, the loss of pressurized air through the relief valve increases the cost of operating the acoustic cleaner by increasing an amount of pressurized air required to operate the acoustic cleaner.